Window blinds, such as venetian blinds, and vertical blinds have found widespread use in residential and commercial applications as window coverings because of their ability to selectively vary the amount of light passing through a window, glass door, skylight, or the like, by the varying of a plurality of vanes, louvers or slats.
Current anti-ballastic protection systems in residential and commercial applications such as armored doors and windows are usually made of metal or a material containing at least one metal plate, and thus having an extremely high weight. Some plastic systems exist that have lower weight, but that are very flimsy and weak, and thus would provide no protection from projectiles or other forced entry into the dwelling.
It would be useful to utilize the widespread use of window blinds to provide unauthorized entry protection to individuals and organizations in residential, commercial, government, federal building and mobile or any suitable application.